Can't Wait 'till New Year
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Menunggu seseorang sebelum tahun baru, memang sangat menyedihkan. Apalagi itu teman masa kecil. Seandainya ada seseorang yang selalu menemani Inuzuka Kiba di malam salju bulan desember. Siapakah sosok gadis yang bisa menghiburnya? One Shot! Dedicated for Kiriko Mahaera. #12


**Can't Wait 'till New Year**

**.**

**.**

**Sunny **Iruzer February

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Can't Wait 'til New Year © **Sunny **Iruzer February

**Dedicated for **_Kiriko Mahaera_

**.o.O.o.**

Di musim dingin yang sangat dingin apalagi sekarang baru bulan Desember untuk menahan kesendirian yang tidak lengkap. Kebanyakan orang dan semua yang berpasangan lebih melihat pohon-pohon sudah di hiasi salju putih lebat. Putihnya sangat membuat sang laki-laki berambut cokelat berantakan, mata hitam tajam dengan murid-celah seperti vertikal, dia juga memiliki tanda-tanda yang berbeda GARIS merah dari klan Inuzuka di pipinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang ditunggu oleh laki-laki bernama Inuzuka Kiba ini. Wajahnya sangat sendu dan tidak bisa diketahui dengan pasti. Pandangan matanya selalu mengarah ke pohon yang dihiasi lampu warna warni. Wajahnya sangat datar dan juga dia masih sendirian.

Entahlah siapa ditunggu di tempat yang sangat dingin ini. Pandangan selalu ke arah perempuan berambut indigo, masih berambut yang sama. Itu yang selalu di lihatnya bukan banyak perempuan yang berbeda-beda warna rambutnya. Asalkan rambut indigo pasti yang selalu dilihat Kiba.

"Sampai kapan aku menjadi seperti ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku mantel musim dinginnya.

Kiba ingin beranjak, tapi ada suara seseorang menghentikannya. "Kiba!"

Kiba menoleh dan melihat dua pasangan sejoli sedang menghampirinya sambil menggandeng laki-laki aneh yang tidak dikenalnya. "Ada apa kamu memanggilku, Ino?"

"Jangan berwajah datar begitu. Justru aku yang tanya padamu, kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang tersebut.

Kiba masih melihat laki-laki yang digandeng Ino, sahabatnya. "Dia siapa?"

Ino melirik ke arah pandangan Kiba, lalu tersenyum. "Perkenalkan ini pacarku."

"Apa? Kemana Sai?" tanya Kiba lagi kaget.

"Untuk apa membicarakan dia, dia 'kan selalu meninggalkan aku dengan perempuan lain," sahut Ino cemberut. Dia tidak mau mendengar nama Sai di depannya karena dia masih belum mau membahasnya.

"Sepertinya laki-laki ini bukan pacarmu," kata Kiba menyeringai menunjuknya memakai jari telunjuknya yang dia keluarkan dari saku mantelnya. "Lihat saja wajahnya, tampang pasaran."

Laki-laki yang digenggam Ino langsung menunduk malu. Ino mencibir, "Hentikan itu, Kiba! Justru kamu-lah yang seharusnya melupakan Hinata! Hinata 'kan sudah pergi dan bersama dengan Naruto!"

Kiba bergeming, tidak menyangka Ino akan menusuknya sampai sekarang. Kiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat laki-laki berambut klimis tengah mencari seseorang di tengah kerumunan pasangan-pasangan yang ada di sekitar.

"Sepertinya kekasihmu mencarimu, Ino." Kiba menunjuknya memakai dagunya, "Di sana."

Ino kaget mendengar pernyataan Kiba, memiringkan kepalanya lewat punggung Kiba. Hatinya berdetak tidak karuan, dia menangis. Untung saja pacar pura-puranya menyuruhya untuk maju. Ino memandang teman-temannya, akhirnya mengangguk. Ino pun berlari ke laki-laki klimis tersebut dna memeluknya.

Kiba merasakan kalau dia memang cocok menjadi penengah daripada penghancur. Kiba berjalan, tapi langkahnya di hentikan lagi oleh teman alis pacar pura-pura Ino, "Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih sudah mau membuat Ino bahagia," kata laki-laki berambut putih tersebut.

"Ck!" Kiba menyentakkan tangan laki-laki itu, pergi meninggalkan teman Ino, juga meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan tersebut bersama Hinata sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sudah beberapa tahun lamanya, Kiba dan Hinata menjalani hubungan pertemanan sejak mereka kecil atau dibilang sejak mereka SMP. Di sanalah tempat di mana rutinitas mereka sehari-hari saat musim dingin di awal bulan Desember sampai tahun baru. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Waktu itu telah berubah sejak Hinata jatuh cinta dengan seseorang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Hatinya sungguh teriris-iris. Hatinya juga hancur dan patah hati. Sudah setahun ini Kiba selalu bersikap biasa di depan Hinata dan Naruto, namun setelah mereka pergi dan tidak terlihat di sekeliling penglihatannya senyuman yang ditahan akhirnya pudar. Sampai kapan hidupnya seperti ini? Haruskah dia mengurung dirinya dan tidak bisa berjalan-jalan lagi seperti sebelumnya sambil menunggu tahun baru.

Tidak ada lagi seorang perempuan yang mendekati hatinya karena sifatnya hanya untuk Hinata. Mencari seseorang yang mirip Hinata pun itu juga tidak mungkin. Andaikan saja harapannya terkabul sebelum tahun baru.

Kiba berjalan-jalan di tengah pohon-pohon yang layu, namun salju selalu menghampirinya. Salju turun dengan anggunnya, membuat langkah Kiba tidak berhenti. Sampai kapan dia akan terus seperti ini, apakah tahun ini akan selesai sampai tahun depan lagi?

"Guk!" suara anjing membuyarkan lamunannya. Sepertinya dia mendengar suara familiar, suara yang selalu menemaninya.

Kiba mencari sekelilingnya, terus berputar dan akhirnya sampai ke suatu titik di mana ada seekor anjing putih bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang berwarna hitam menemaninya.

Kiba pelan-pelan melangkah, tiba-tiba hatinya berdetak dengan cepat. Tidak mungkin Kiba merasakan sesuatu hal yang akan terjadi sebelum tahun baru di mulai. Akhirnya Kiba mendekati sosok perempuan itu dengan anjingnya.

"Ini anjingmu?" tanya Kiba, suaranya membuat deru napasnya menjadi kabut.

Gadis berambut panjang hitam tersebut menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kiba sambil mengelus-ngelus dagu anjingnya, "Iya. Ini anjingku. Namanya Akamaru."

"Dia lucu," kata Kiba juga mengelus-elus bulunya yang lebat.

Akamaru merasakan kehangatan dielus oleh Kiba pun mendekatkan dirinya ke Kiba. Kiba merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku anjing gadis berambut panjang ini.

"Sepertinya Akamaru sangat menyukaimu," ucap gadis itu tersenyum.

Kiba berjongkok, tersenyum. Dia merasa ada kehangatan saat bersama gadis ini dan anjingnya. Kiba memandang wajah gadis itu, "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Soyu. Mahaera Soyu," jawab gadis bernama Soyu itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku, Inuzuka Kiba. Panggil saja Kiba," Kiba mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Soyu. Soyu juga ikut membalasnya.

Kiba mengangkat anjing kecil tersebut ke pangkuannya, ikut duduk di samping Soyu di kursi taman. Kiba menghela napas. Sepertinya saat ini dia menjadi sangat lega karena ini mungkin permintaannya sambil terus melihat Akamaru yang tidur di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Kiba melihat Soyu.

"Aku ingin mengajak Akamaru jalan-jalan sekalian beli perlengkapan dan makanan anjing untuk besok," sahut Soyu malu-malu dipandang oleh laki-laki berparas tampan itu. Gigi taringnya membuatnya sangat terpesona.

"Setelah ini kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Kiba yang sebenarnya masih ingin bersama Soyu dan Akamaru.

"Setelah ini aku pulang," jawab Soyu. Saat Soyu melirik ke Kiba, Soyu bisa melihat wajah sendu Kiba. "Kalau Kiba mau menemaniku jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum tengah malam tiba. Bagaiamana?"

Kiba langsung menoleh ke Soyu. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Boleh. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat yang paling aku sukai sambil berkenalan."

Soyu mengangguk.

Kiba mengangkat Akamaru ke pelukannya, dia pun beranjak dari kursi taman. Soyu juga begitu. Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut. Sepertinya hujan salju telah berhenti dan membuat hati mereka kembali hangat.

Sepertinya tidak sampai menunggu tahun baru, bukan?

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Maaf deh, kalau singkat. Ini sengaja di singkat kok karena saya mau menulis fic Kiba lagi akhir Desember. Ini adalah cerita yang sengaja saya buat untuk seseorang bernama **Kiriko Mahaera. **Keren 'kan, namanya? :3  
Karena pikiran saya terbatasi, jadi namanya Soyu Mahaera saja deh. Maaf, kacamata saya pecah sih, jadi harus ganti yang baru lagi. Saya buat singkat dan jelas. Kalau ada saran, tolong di kritik saja, nanti saya akan memperbaikinya.

Nah, saya harus melanjutkan fic-fic lain. Berkat lagu, saya bisa menulis kisah ini (fiksi). Hahaha... Semoga menikmati, ya! ^^

Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan saya di atas dan saya berterima kasih sudah membacanya! :D

Love and Hug,

From **Sunny Iruzer **February

**Date: **Makassar, 11/21/2012

**Published Date: **11/24/2012

**Silakan di review... Kalau kalian mau (tidak akan memaksa) ^^**


End file.
